


Dick Grayson: Demigod?

by JustThatOneGirl1815



Series: Batboys as Demigods! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is a badass even at 8, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a demigod now, Gotham City - Freeform, I had fun with this fic, bullet point fic, cause he's a demigod, dick has some powersssss now, duh - Freeform, imma stop now, part of a series, some capture the flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815
Summary: My AU for if Dick were a demigod and went to Camp Half Blood when he was 13. Includes Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan.





	Dick Grayson: Demigod?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad you decided to click on this lovely fic. Just a few things before you get reading. I'm using the canon ages for this, so by the time that Annabeth is 17, Dick would be 23/24. That means that this fic takes place BEFORE Percy comes along. (Don't worry, this will be a series, there will be some Percy and Dick bonding time later on). Also, I wrote this in bullet points because I wanted to. This isn't meant to be like a full blown, eloquently written fic like Soulmates was, it's just a bunch of bullet point headcannons.  
Enjoy!

  * When Dick was out on patrol as Robin, he was attacked by an empousa. Course, he was twelve and had no idea what the hell was happening. Weapons couldn’t hurt it, nothing did. 
  * He barely escaped alive, only surviving thanks to being able to flip his way up onto a fire escape and then a whole lot of running. 
  * Bruce nearly had a panic attack when Dick came back bleeding half to death. 
  * Bruce spent months trying to figure out more about this, eventually consulting Diana, who (reluctantly) told him about Camp Half Blood
  * Dick was sent there immediately, driven personally by Bruce who was determined to help his son and keep him safe. [Helicopter parent much Brucie?] It was in New York, near Long Island Sound. It was about 183 miles and Dick, with his ADHD (which Diana had said was a part of the godliness, that and the dyslexia) was driving Bruce a bit insane. 
  * “Okay but how do we even know if we’ll see it? Wonder Woman said it was hidden.” “Dick, please stop asking that. This is the fifth time.” “Oh, sorry.” 
  * When they got to camp, Dick had regained the calm, raised-by-the-literal-Batman facade. But Bruce could tell that the kid was more excited than he’d been when he first put on the Robin suit. 
  * The big oof is when Bruce couldn’t pass through the barrier at the top of the hill, but he could see down into the valley with it’s beautiful strawberry fields, shining cabins, glimmering lake, and the big house near the middle of it. He could see a climbing wall and a forest and— Dick was gonna love it. 
  * “Bruce? Aren’t you coming?” Dick asked, turning in confusion. Why wasn’t Bruce following him down the hill? “I can’t,” Bruce replied, resting a hand on the barrier, that Dick was just now noticing. The heartbroken look on Dick’s face was enough to make grown men cry. “Oh... um...” “Go on, Dick. I can wait, you know.” The smile that spread on Dick’s face was all Bruce needed to know that this kid was gonna love this place, as the now thirteen year old turned and sprinted down the hill, right to the nearest teen he saw. 
  * “Hi? You go here right? Camp Half-Blood?” Dick asked.
  * The poor child was so confused, looking at this tiny thirteen year old who just came sprinting down the hill after him at Mach 30 and then actually knew where he was??? “Uhhh yeah, I do. Are— are you new?” 
  * Dick shrugged, “I guess. My Dad’s up there,” Dick pointed up at Bruce on the hill, who raised an eyebrow. “-but he can’t come through the magic-y thing. He brought me here. I’m a demigod.” 
  * The teen nodded, “Oh, um... I’ll go get Chiron then. How much do you know about this.... stuff?” “Oh uh, I know the Greek Gods are real, and that I’m the child of one of them, but I don’t know who. And that this is a safe place for people like us because the monsters can’t get to us here.” The teen paused, “Well, that’s more than most. You hang tight, and I’ll be right back.” 
  * When the teen came back, he returned with a man in a Hawaiian shirt and a... a centaur. Yep, that was a centaur. He glanced to the hill to see Bruce, his thinking face on, or so Dick liked to call it. He figured it was cause of the centaur. The centaur who was now speaking to him. Holy— 
  * “And who might you be?” He asked. Dick straightened, pulling on his I’m-the-adopted-son-of-a-billionaire posture and the matching facial features, making sure he did not look at all impressed by the massive horse-man in front of him. “Dick Grayson, and you are?” The centaur raised an eyebrow, “Chiron. This is Mr. D.” Chiron gestured to the Hawaiian monstrosity next to him. “We run this camp.” 
  * Dick nodded, “Cool. Does that mean you can let my dad in?” He pointed at Bruce, who was still patiently waiting. Mr. D huffed and waved his hand. Dick saw a portion of the barrier fall and Bruce walked through, calm and stoic as ever. The barrier was raised directly after Bruce passed through. 
  * Bruce shook hands with Chiron and attempted to with Mr D, who just downed a coke can that had come out of nowhere, and then belched in Bruce’s face. Well more like Bruce’s chest because Bruce was a whole head taller than Mr D. Bruce didn’t react, the Batman in him really shining through. Dick watched as Bruce just turned back to Chiron as the centaur began asking another question. “So... Dick already knows a lot about the Greek world. I assume you might know who his mother is? At least a description? This can help us get him into the right cabin.” 
  * Bruce just chuckled, “Sorry, can’t help you there. I’m Dick’s adoptive father. Both of who we thought were his biological parents were killed in an accident about four years ago.” 
  * Chiron looked at Dick in a way that just screamed _well this has never happened before_. Dick nodded to confirm Bruce’s story, but didn’t trust himself to speak words quite yet. Besides, what would he say? ‘It was a long time ago, I’m over it’? That was a lie. He was definitely not over seeing his parents fall to their deaths right in front of his eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss.” “Thanks,” Dick mumbled, the proud billionaire’s son persona falling away. Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder, a silent but meaningful gesture from the man of so few words. 
  * They toured the camp, various campers giving them strange looks. Dick was given a place in the Hermes cabin until further notice, aka when he got claimed. After the tour was over and Dick had all of his stuff set up in his bunk in the cabin, he gave Bruce a massive hug. “Thank you for doing all of this for me, Bruce. It means a lot.” He whispered. He felt Bruce nod against his shoulder, and it was all Dick needed. He grinned at the 29 year old, and Bruce returned the smile. “You’ll be safe in Gotham without me right?” He asked Bruce. “Dick, I think I can survive two and a half months without you following me around. Besides, I’ll have Barbara. She’ll keep me from dying if it comes down to it.” Dick nodded, noticing that Bruce was avoiding the terms Batgirl and Robin, but not really trying to be discreet about their conversation. “Course you can, Babs probably won’t even let you out of the house, especially if I ask her nicely.” Dick responded, a mischievous grin on his face. “You wouldn’t.” Bruce deadpanned, sounding hurt. “Totally would. Stay asterous, Dad.” Dick replied, doing a back handspring away from Bruce. “You too, kiddo.”
  * Not a week passed before disaster struck. Dick woke up to the sound of snarling, the all too familiar sounds of battle. He was out of his bunk in seconds, yelling to the people in the cabin— still half asleep— that something was happening. 
  * He grabbed his celestial bronze throwing stars and his bronze escrima sticks, his favorite weapons so far, and ran to where he heard the sounds of turmoil, the Hermes cabin stumbling after him, confused. 
  * At the top of half-blood hill stood a hoard of hellhounds and three furies— yes, Dick had studied up on Greek mythology— all attacking three children. A blonde girl, about the age of eight, was being held back by a taller blond boy at the base of the hill. Dick’s eyes darted to see the third, at the top of the hill, as she let out a battle cry worthy of the most fierce of the Amazonian’s, and lightning struck from the sky. It splintered, striking the furies and the hellhounds, killing about half of them. But it wasn’t enough. Dick watched in horror from a distance as she was overwhelmed by the monsters. He saw the blonde girl crying, struggling out of the blond boy’s grip, screaming that they had to help her. 
  * The girl fell, and lightning struck from the sky once more, but this time it hit the girl instead. The hellhounds and the furies all vanished into the darkness, and a large pine tree took root at the top of half-blood hill. 
  * Dick was the first to move, his training as Robin kicking in. He ran to the pair of blondes, seeing injuries on both of them, including a sprained ankle. As he took control of the situation, telling them where to go and who to see and that everything would be okay, that they were safe now, he realized how much like Bruce he was being. How much of a leader. The rest of the camp was still frozen in horror, as Dick calmly approached the pine tree. This tree.... this had been the teenage girl not that long ago. He looked up to the heavens, trying to put the pieces together. He remembered the original lightning strike, and how it had seemed that the girl had caused it. But the second had struck her, turning her into this tree. He was starting to understand, as he laid a calm hand on the bark of the tree. The daughter of Zeus, was saved from death by her father, forever living as a tree, that looked over Camp Half-Blood. 
  * A hand lay on his shoulder, and he turned to see Chiron as he told Dick to go back to bed. Dick had learned a lot in his time as Robin, but when to keep his mouth shut was not one of those. “But Chiron—“
  * “No but’s, Dick. Go back to bed.” 
  * “Can I at least help the other two?” He asked quietly. “I know how to do stitches, or I can talk to them—“ “No. Go to bed.” 
  * Chiron had taken the tone Bruce takes when he means business, and Dick looked up at the centaur, seeing the hard look of pain in his eyes. “Okay, I’ll make sure everyone in my cabin goes to sleep too.” “Thank you, Dick.” 
  * It didn’t take Dick long to become friends with Annabeth and Luke, the two survivors. Luke was a year older than him, and Annabeth was six years younger than Dick, but it didn’t matter. He had been the first face they saw at Camp and he was more than happy to befriend them. 
  * Luke already knew his godly parentage, Hermes, and Dick was ecstatic to have Luke bunk with him. Annabeth was quickly claimed by Athena, a grey owl flying around Annabeth at dinner. 
  * Dick found himself attracted to the Poseidon cabin, the smell of the sea drawing him in. But he ignored it, deciding he was just imagining the feeling. 
  * Dick, Annabeth, and Luke got to compete in their first game of Capture the Flag about a month later, the game having been put off for weeks as a result of Thalia’s death. The Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins were one team against the rest of the cabins, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hephaestus. All other existing cabins were empty, like Zeus and Dionysus. 
  * The Athena cabin planned their attack/defense strategy, and Dick quickly learned that Annabeth was quite good at thinking up plans on the spot despite being eight years old. 
  * Dick was placed on border guard, having not been claimed (he thought this was unfair given that he was perfectly capable of crossing the entire forest without anyone noticing, but he couldn’t really tell anyone this because then they’d ask questions and the answer would be that he is Robin, something he DEFINITELY can’t tell them). Luke was part of the group moving in on the other team’s flag, being a son of Hermes made him fast and a good thief. 
  * When a small group of demigods from the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin tried to cross the creek near Dick, he took them all down no problem. Chiron came by, acting as battle medic, and pulled them out of the game. Dick stood ready for more, his celestial bronze escrima sticks in hand. 
  * Halfway through he decided to climb a tree so he could ambush anyone who thought this section of the forest was undefended. It wasn’t long before he saw Luke Castellan sprinting through the underbrush, trying to get to the creek so they would win. But traps were sprung, no doubt set by the Hephaestus cabin. The flag went flying out of Luke’s hands, right towards Dick. 
  * He did the only thing a desperate 13 year old with combat and acrobatics training that is unmatched by anyone else his age would do. He used a tree branch like it was a trapeze, and flipped through the air, catching the flag, and rebounding off another tree, landing on the his side of the creek. The flag shifted to the Hermes cabin’s symbol. 
  * Other demigods at camp had seen the feat, specifically Luke who had been right beneath Dick as he’d flipped off the second tree. They all stared at him with wide eyes, as Chiron came over. “Blue team wins!” He announced throughout the forest, and Dick could clearly hear the groans of campers on the red team. 
  * “How did you do that?” Luke asked, as he was being freed from the trap he’d been caught in. 
  * “Oh,” Dick scratched the back of his neck. “When I was young, I was part of the circus for a trapeze act called the Flying Graysons. It comes naturally I guess, my mom and dad were the other two performers. Well, I guess one of them wasn’t actually my parent, but...” He trailed off. 
  * Chiron seemed to be deep in thought, but one of the Apollo campers interrupted the silence. “Really?! I saw the Flying Graysons when I was young. They were awesome! Were you really one of them?!” 
  * Dick chuckled and nodded, “My name _is _Dick _Grayson_. Of course I was, I was on a gymnastics bar before I could walk.” “Dude that’s so cool. Why’d you stop?”
  * “My parent’s trapeze was sabotaged and they fell to their deaths right in front of my eyes.” Dick deadpanned, looking at the Apollo camper, unintentionally giving him the Bat-glare. He shrugged, “I’m gonna go take a shower now.” He turned and walked away, leaving the rest of the campers speechless. 
  * Two days later, they were having sparring matches. From previous experience, Dick had discovered that people got really intense with these. He’d only participated once, and had gone up against a Aphrodite girl who didn’t even try to fight back. This time, Dick was going to request someone with actual fighting skills. Maybe one of the Ares kids... 
  * People got ready for the fighting match of the summer. Dick had requested to fight someone who was really good at fighting, and he ended up getting the best fighter at camp. Markus Valorian, a Son of Ares who was 16 years old and built like a house. Dick had seen him fight before, he fought fast and hard, a dangerous combination. Everyone had gathered to watch Markus pummel this tiny thirteen year who was too confident for his own good. 
  * So in other words, Dick was about to go up against Camp Half Blood’s version of Superman, and the entire camp would be watching, even Dionysus. 
  * He wasn’t about to lose. 
  * As he stepped into the ring with Markus, his brain flew through a catalog of how to take the guy down. Dick was good with planning, not the best, but Bruce had made sure Dick knew how to take down an opponent _before_ he fought said opponent. Markus had a wrapped cut on his arm, probably from a previous fight. His steps were heavy, and he was looking at Dick with disdain. It was clear that Markus was tired and was already dismissing Dick as a good fighter. Dick smirked, gotcha. 
  * A horn blew and the fight began. Markus charged Dick, clearly intending to take Dick out before the fight had even begun. Dick let him, not moving from his spot, his escrima sticks still stashed at his side. Markus was barreling down on him, and Dick could hear Annabeth yelling at him to move. At the last possible second, Dick sprang upwards, clearing Markus’ head with ease. He landed again, but his feet barely touched the ground before he was performing a complicated set of handsprings and flips around Markus, keeping the larger boy spinning. He landed a kick to Markus’ jaw as he flipped by. He landed in a crouch, staying on the ground this time, sweeping his leg at Markus’ legs, hitting the nerve in the thigh with force. He stood as Markus fell to the ground, and Dick smirked. 
  * “Might want to actually start fighting, Markie.” Dick taunted.
  * Markus yelled at him and swung his spear at Dick’s head. Dick’s feet didn’t even leave the ground as he dodged the spear. Markus stood and drew his sword. Dick smiled and pulled out his escrima sticks. Another sword swing, easily dodged. A strike to Markus’ abdomen, the bronze weapons hitting true. Dick laughed, his classical Robin snicker filling the air. 
  * “IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?” Markus roared and charged again. 
  * “Actually, yes.” Dick replied, flipping off Markus’ shoulders. 
  * “FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!” 
  * “Nah, I’ll just fight you like me.” Dick snickered again as he disarmed Markus, the bronze sword flying through the air. An escrima stick connected with the boy’s strong jaw, the crack echoing through the air. 
  * Dick made sure to get out of Markus’ range quickly, knowing from experience that some people just get mad when their jaw is broken. Markus roared again, picking up his discarded spear from earlier and throwing it at Dick with more force than Dick had been trained to deal with. He dodged, barely, the spear grazing his arm. He hissed, but covered the pain up quickly. 
  * “Wowwww, that all you got?” He taunted more. “How’s the jaw? Broken maybe? Must suck—“ He was cut off as Markus came at him again, his attacks faster than before. Dick flipped, landing on Markus’ shoulders. “—knowing that a tiny thirteen year old is beating you.” Markus threw Dick off his shoulders, but Dick had been expecting that, redirecting the momentum and tucking his body into a tight ball, grabbing the armor on Markus’ shoulders and _WHAM!_ Markus’ heavy body flew through the air into the wall, denting the wall. Gasps filled the air, the audience watching as Markus groaned on the ground. Dick, who had done this move plenty of times with the bigger thugs of Gotham City, was already on his feet, laughing more. 
  * He was about to offer to help Markus up, when a red glow surrounded the older boy. He stood up, the glow still there, a mace entered Markus’ hands, having come from nowhere. 
  * “What the—“ Dick might have cursed, he might not have. He honestly wasn’t sure. All he knew is that something was happening and it was very not good for Dick. 
  * Markus charged, and he was faster than before, anticipating Dick’s movements. He caught Dick midair, and slammed Dick against the ground, holding him by the throat. Dick got a scary look into the red eyes of the older boy. He couldn’t breathe and he knew he was about to blackout. A chokehold like this would only take three seconds... 
  * As darkness started to swamp his vision, something else did too. Power, the feeling of being able to change. The smell of ocean water. Next thing Dick knew, he was standing again, Markus having been thrown across the arena. He roared. 
  * Wait what
  * He was... 
  * _Hold the front door._
  * As he bounded towards Markus, his body rippled with muscles that weren’t there before, an energy he’d never felt. 
  * He pinned Markus down by the shoulders, claws digging in deep. The red glow faded and Markus stared at him in horror. 
  * “I— I surrender.” 
  * Dick stepped back, his body rippling again, senses filling with the scent of the sea. He was on the arena ground now, normal hands in front of him. He was shaking, confused. 
  * He felt it again, the sea. He looked around, seeing a turquoise glow around him. There, right above his head, was the symbol of a seal. 
  * The room was silent. 
  * “Did I just— Was I just—“
  * “A lion?” Markus finished.
  * Dick nodded, still shaking. He was tired now. 
  * “Yeah man. You just transformed into a lion. And—“ Markus pointed to the seal that was still circling around Dick’s body. “You just got claimed.” 
  * Dick was having trouble with thinking. He was tired and shocked. How had he just transformed into a lion?
  * He heard horse hooves. Chiron. He looked up to the centaur from his place on the ground, really getting a feel for just how huge the centaur was. “Dick Grayson, son of Proteus.” 
  * Dick paused. “Who?” 

* * *

  * Two weeks later, Dick was set to go home. He got a necklace, a single bead on it. He smirked, seeing the pine tree, glad that Thalia had been voted as the most important thing that had happened this summer instead of his claiming. She deserved it. He hugged Luke and Annabeth goodbye, and high fived Markus, the two having become friends after their fight. 
  * Dick had since come to terms with his godly parentage, but still found it a bit confusing. He was the son of Proteus, god of the waves, shapeshifting, seals, and prophecy. Proteus was the godly son of Poseidon, which Dick found interesting. If any children of Poseidon came to camp, they would technically be Dick’s aunt/uncle. It also meant that if Dick wanted, it was acceptable for him to stay in the Poseidon cabin, but only when the Hermes kids were getting too annoying. He hadn’t yet, finding that the Poseidon cabin, while nice and quite comfortable, was also really lonely. 
  * Annabeth, who had done research on Proteus after discovering that Dick was the son of said god, also found that Proteus’ shapeshifting powers probably had a lot to do with Dick’s natural flexibility. Part of Dick wanted to ignore that, and say he’d gotten it from his mother. The other knew that was probably why Proteus had fallen for his mother in the first place. 
  * When he got back to the Manor, Bruce was waiting for him. He ran to Bruce and hugged him before saying anything. Bruce hugged back, his grip tight. 
  * “Babs did a good job of keeping you alive, old man.” 
  * Bruce laughed, a pure, uncommon laugh. “I’m twelve years older than you, Dick. I’m not old.” 
  * Dick laughed along, “I know who my father is.” He said, getting right to the most important event of his summer. “Oh?”
  * Dick nodded and immediately dived into the story, starting at the beginning with Thalia to the end when he said goodbye to his new friends. Halfway through, Alfred had brought cookies, which the two were now happily munching on. 
  * “So... shapeshifting.” Bruce said after Dick finished. “Shapeshifting. But I figured out really quickly that it makes me very tired very fast.” 
  * “Ah. So are you planning on using any of these powers as Robin?” 
  * Dick shook his head, “Nope, Robin has been a non-powered kid for the last four years, he can keep being one.” Bruce smiled, “Okay then, Robin. Are you up for patrol tonight?” “Uh, YES!” Dick jumped out of the chair he’d been sitting in and rushed down the the Batcave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! The next part will be Jason Todd and Dick Grayson at CHB. 
> 
> Please leave kudos' and comments!! They make me happy and inspire me to keep writing!
> 
> [Jason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369373)


End file.
